The Great Tigger Detective part 15 - Tigger and Cat R. Waul's Confrontation
The screen fades out and back in as we reach the drain grate by Ratigan's hideout. Basil lifts up the grate to discover what he has been looking for. Basil: Ah-ha, Dawson! We found it! Ratigan's secret lair! He climbs out and holds the grate open for Dawson. Basil: And it's filthier than I imagined. They slowly creep over to the entrance, and notice Olivia curled up in the bottle, apparently asleep, with her back to them. Basil: Dawson...the bottle! They carefully sneak over to the bottle. Basil jumps on the neck of the bottle and begins to pull at the cork. Basil: (Grunting) It's stuck! Dawson whispers to Olivia as he knocks on the glass. Dawson: Olivia? Fidget, as it turns out, was dressed in Olivia's clothing. He turns to them, with a sinister smile as he makes a kissy face. Thugs: Surprise!! Basil drops to the ground, startled, as a large banner that reads "Welcome Basil" unfurls from the ceiling. Balloons are released and confetti flies as Ratigan's thugs clap and cheer mockingly for the heroes. Ratigan stands at the doorway, applauding. Ratigan: Bravo! Bravo! A marvelous performance. Ratigan chuckles as he comes to Basil, who starts to glare at his arch-enemy with hatred from his startled face. The rat pulls out his pocket watch. Ratigan: Though frankly, I expected you fifteen minutes earlier. (Mockingly) Trouble with the chemistry set, old boy? Basil stiffens at the insult. He recovers, and takes on an almost friendly tone. Basil: Ratigan...no one can have a higher opinion of you than I have. (No longer friendly) And I think you're a slimy, contemptible sewer rat! Ratigan calmly shuts his pocket watch and puts it away. He chuckles. Ratigan: By the way, Basil, I just love your disguise. He angrily rips off Basil's fake mustache and the thugs laughes as Basil ''cringed his teeth. ''Ratigan inspects Basil's hat. Ratigan: Really, one would hardly recognize you. (Chuckles) The greatest... He nudges Basil and starts to laugh. Ratigan: ...detective... Now leaning over him... Ratigan: ...in all mousedom! Ratigan laughs even harder as he walks away. Basil was seething. Basil: Ratigan, so help me... I'll see you behind bars yet! Ratigan gets in the detective's face, angrily. Ratigan: You fool! Ratigan lifts Basil by his collar.↲Ratigan: isn't it clear to you? Ratigan shakes him with one hand to demonstrate his power.↲''Ratigan'': The superior mind has triumphed! He then drops Basil. Ratigan: I've won! Ratigan laughs evilly as Fidget and the rest of his thugs join in. Basil steels himself against the jeering and pointing, but after a few moments, he slumps, defeated and broken-hearted. He hangs his head as the cruel laughter continues. Dawson stares at his friend in concern, but doesn't know how to help him. Ratigan is clutching at his sides in glee. Ratigan: Oh I love it! I love it! (Laughing) Oh I love it, I love it, I love it! Category:The Great Mouse Detective fanfictions